Worlds Unite (New CN)
Worlds Unite serves at the aftermath of Spider-Verse. Written by Dan Slott and Ian Flynn Plot The multiverse is at risk of being destroyed. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) *Sonic the Hedgehog (New CN) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Games) *Mega Man (Archie) *Mega Man (New CN) *Mega Man (games) *Mega Man X *Mega Man (Legends) *Mega Man (Battle Network) *Mega Man (Star Force) *Spider-Man (New CN) *Spider-Man (Marvel) *Ultimate Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Spider-Man 2099 *Spider-Man Noir *Spider-Girl *Spider-Ham *Spider-Knight *Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Spider-Man 1602 *Werewolf Spider-Man *Spider-Man Earth X *Ghost Spider *Prince of Arachne *Anansi *Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) *Spider-Man 2211 *Spider-Girl (Betty Brant) *Captain Spider *Scarlet Spider (Kaine) *Mangaverse Spider-Man *Family Spider-Man *Spider-Monkey *Bullet Points Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) *Carnage Spider *Spider (Izumi) *Ultimate Black Widow (Jessica Drew) *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Spider-Man (Ezekiel Sims) *Spider-Man Doppelganger *Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) *Supaidāman (Takuya Yamashiro) *Arachne *Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) *Spider-Man (Aaron Aikman) *Spider-Monster *SP//dr (Peni Parker) *Iron Spider *Spider-UK *House of M Spider-Man *Fantastic Spider-Man *Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton) *Six-armed Spider-Man *Assassin Spider-Man *Spider-Man India *Armored Spider-Man *Civil War Iron Spider-Man *Cyborg Spider-Man *Lady Spider *Silk *Ai Apaec *Spider-Friends Spider-Man *Spider-Cat (Earth-20) *Spider-Man Unlimited *Avengers Forever Spider-Man 2099 *Exiles Spider-Man 2099 *Timestorm Spider-Man 2099 *MC2 Spider-Man *Animated Ultimate Spider-Man *Spider-Girl (Petra Parker) *Mini-Marvels Spider-Man *'67 Spider-Man *Cowboy Spider-Man *Sweat-Clad Spider-Man *Sentient Spider-Mobile *Spider-Horse *Battle-Damaged Spider-Man *Secret War Spider-Man *Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) *Bombastic Bag-Man *Armored Spider-Man *Last Stand Spider-Man *Ends of Earth Spider-Man *Scarlet Spider (Kaine) *The Other *Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) *Electro-Proof Spider-Man *Sonic Big Time Spider-Man *Spider-Girl (Mat Parker) *Spider-Gwen *Stealth Big Time Spider-Man *Assassin Spider-Man *Spider Moon-Man *Man-Spider *Spider-Vampire *Forever Yesterday Spider-Man *Cosmic Spider-Man *Spider-Man Reign *Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) *Hostess Twinkies Cakes Advertisement Spider-Man *Newspaper Strip Spider-Man *Spider-Girl (Penelope Parker) *Spider-Punk *Spider-Wolf *Hobgoblin (Peter Parker) *Arachnosaur *Spider-Man (Ben Parker) *Master Weaver *Spider-Man J *Capcom Games Spider-Man *Marvel VS Capcom TV series Spider-Man *Arácnido II *Married Spider-Man *Black-Suited Spider-Man *Hornet *Prodigy *Spider-Hulk *Ricochet *Wrestler Spider-Man *Future Foundation Spider-Man *Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) *Peter Parker without suit *Bombastic Bag-Man *Negative Zone Spider-Man *Ultimate Spider-Woman *Bussinessman Spider-Man *Spider-Jameson *Turkish Spider-Man *Timeslip Spider-Man *Dusk *Big Time Spider-Man *Charnel Spider-Man *Spider-Boy *Spider-Prime *Spider-Man (Yu Komori) *Turn Off The Dark Spider-Man *Electric Company Spider-Man *Tobey Maguire Spider-Man *Andrew Garfield Spider-Man *Nicholas Hammond Spider-Man *Alternate Spider-Man 2211 *Miles "Tails" Prower (Archie) *Miles "Tails" Prower (New CN) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Games) *Knuckles the Endrica (Archie) *Knuckles the Endrica (New CN) *Knuckles the Endrica (Games) *Amy Rose (Archie) *Amy Rose (New CN) *Amy Rose (Games) *Cream the Rabbit (Archie) *Cream the Rabbit (New CN) *Cream the Rabbit (Games) *King Nickolas (Killed by Lyric) Villains *Lyric *Dr. Eggman (New CN) *Dr. Eggman (Archie) *Dr. Wily (New CN) *Dr. Wily (Archie) *Dr. Octopus (New CN) *Dr. Octopus (Marvel) *Venom (New CN) Voice Cast *Freddy Rodriguez - Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) *Bradley Cooper - Sonic the Hedgehog (New CN) *Roger Critgh Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog (Games) *Ross Lynch - Mega Man X *Yuri Lowthenal - Spider-Man (New CN), Ben Tennyson *Neil Patrick Harris - Spider-Man (Marvel) *Nathan Fallion - Miles "Tails" Prower (New CN) *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Endrica *Karic Static - Amy Rose (New CN) *Molly Queen - Cream the Rabbit (New CN) Transformations *Sonic: Kamen Rider V3, Spider-Man Quotes *Nickolas: YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY CHILD!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Lyric stabs him in the chest) *Lyric: I already have. ---- *Spider-Man (Marvel): Hope this works ---- *Lyric: How does it feel to be a god? Notes *Spider-Men count: 131 *This takes place after the events of Spider-Verse. *This is the only special of New Cartoon Network to be called the New 20 special also because of Dan Slott wanting this to be a transformation story from the New 20 to New Cartoon Network. *Dan Slott announced that the movie is to have Toei Heroes transformations. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The New 20 Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Crossovers